The Tides of Time
by Megami no Hikari1
Summary: As the end draws near, Kagome contemplates the future while reluctantly facing difficult decisions that will change her world as she knows it.
1. Enter the Fray

**_InuYasha and it's character's are property of Rumiko Takahashi. _**

_There once was a girl from the future trying to find herself in the past._

Kagome was perhaps a little too optimistic and just a bit naive. However, she was not the least bit stupid. Others tended to underestimate her intelligence but learning the ropes in a world one only read about in fairy tales and history books had a hell of a learning curve for a modern day teenager. In the end, she was far wiser and stronger than she appeared but allowed others to make assumptions as they may using their ignorance to her advantage. Even her ragtag collective of shard hunters treated her with kid gloves. Sure she'd seen her fair share of trouble and scrapes, sometimes more than necessary, but survived all the same.

3 years came and went since Mistress Centipede wrenched Kagome from her peaceful life into Feudal Era Japan. 3 years since she discovered the awakening of the mysterious power burgeoning within her very soul. 3 years since she awakened the half demon InuYasha and subsequently lost her heart to him. And during that span of time, her heart lay broken by that same hanyou.

Kagome never intended to fall in love with the nearly feral hanyou boy she mistakenly released from the Goshinboku tree. He almost suceeded in killing her that day but somehow they ended up traveling together on a never-ending quest to reclaim the shards of the Shikon no Tama. During their adventures, he managed to save her hide more times than she could count. Eventually their reluctant alliance transformed into a budding friendship as the continued their journey. One day, Kagome realized that she had fallen deeply in love. Inu Yasha never deceived her nor led her to believe there was a true possibility of a future between them.

Even though he never gave her false hopes, the plain spoken inu hanyou always seemed conflicted when it came to her. He wanted her close but he never tried to cross the line that would truly push their relationship past the boundaries of friendship. After the hag Urasue resurrected Kikyo the rift between Kagome and Inu Yasha grew. Although he was posessive when she was around other males, he never tried to kiss her nor did he show her any obvious signs of affection. The only time he had ever held her in an passionate embrace, he had pushed forcefully pushed into the well in an attempt to force her to remain in her own time. Although he meant to protect her with his efforts, in the end he only managed to push her away. Each time he ran off in search of the undead priestess Kikyo, Kagome could feel a little crack form in the blissful future she envisioned once Naraku was defeated.

It was in that moment as she watched InuYasha grip the lifeless, broken reanimated doll that was once Kikyo and kiss her lifeless lips that she realized that no matter how much she loved him she would always live in the shadow of Kikyo's memory. As she watched InuYasha lock away his pain refusing to shed the tears brimming in his golden eyes, Kagome felt nothing but sorrow for the star crossed lovers. There was no triumph in her heart for she was not so callous or selfish to rejoice in her former rival's demise. How could she when their feelings had been so similar? She realized this after seeing the understanding that shone in Kikyo's eyes on the day Kagome put her life at risk to save her from Naraku's Miasma. Kikyo finally recognized Kagome's place in InuYasha's life just as the blue-eyed miko realized how necessary the hanyou's first love was to his happiness.

She never saw him mourn and part of her knew he always would inside. What woman could live with the idea that no matter how much she loved a man, she would stand as a reminder and testament of what could have been? What was she to do? Kagome knew she would never willfully abandon InuYasha even if it hurt to look at him more and more each day. It had been weeks since Kikyo's death and he hadn't uttered a word about it. It really bothered her that he seemed unfazed but she knew that it was a facade.

She had so many questions in her heart that she was afraid to have answered. What was her place in the dynamic of InuYasha's life? What would happen once this journey she began so long ago ended? She wanted to remain by his side but where did she stand now? If he decided to move on with her how could she be so sure that he was truly happy with what she could give and that his feelings were genuine? If she still saw shadows of Kikyo's reflection when she looked into a mirror, how did Inu Yasha feel when he looked at her? Her heart twisted in her chest as her mind conjured the idea that there was a possibility that he saw her as a poor substitute for his deceased lover.

The usually cheery young woman's contemplative mood persisted since Kikyo's death. Her mind continued to whirl with questions she had no answers to and thoughts that seemed to go nowhere. She became noticeably quieter and often lost. Not even InuYasha's persistent questions and rude remarks could rouse more than a half-hearted rebuke. She batted aside everyone's concerns as best she could plastering a false smile on her face as a shield to her real thoughts and insecurities.

Kagome did not want to distract the group with her worries when they were so close to completing their quest. They had more pitfalls in detours in their journey as it was. She didn't want to burden anyone with her turbulent emotions.

It didn't help that the group was on the verge of drastic change. Sesshoumaru and his mismatched band of followers approached the group a few days after the Lord of West defeated the water demon Numawatari with his Meido Zangetsuho* with an unbelievable request.

Although their paths had crossed on numerous occasion, Kagome was shell-shocked when he stalked into camp silently followed by his jubilant young ward Rin, Jaken and A-Un. All Hell broke loose immediately afterwards.

***Tensaiga's offensive technique after being reforged by Totosai after Sesshoumaru's request**

**_-This is my first Sess/Kag fanfiction. I was once a Inu/Kag shipper but even though it's canon the pairing seems so forced that I began to wonder if it even made sense. It may never be canon but a Sess/Kag just seems much hotter and has so much potential. Additionally, I find that in an effort to make Kagome look like a better deal authors tend to demonize Kikyo despite all she's done to redeem herself since her ressurection. Cut the woman some slack, she literally went to Hell and back. _**


	2. Unexpected Propositions

***InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and don't you forget it!**

_There once was Demon Lord who needed no one or so he thought..._

Sesshoumaru's lithe form emerged from the shadows. The soft light of their small camp fire illuminated his stoic features making him appear even more intimidating and menacing. Kagome gaped at the daiyoukai who seemed to appear out of thin air. His ragtag pack was not far behind. For a moment he just stood in the middle of their makeshift camp, taking in everything with a sweep of his molten amber gaze. Time seemed to stop for a moment before the camp burst into a flurry of activity. Sango and Miroku snatched up their weapons, assuming defensive stances. They had many run-ins with the Demon Lord and most of the time their interactions resulted in bloodshed.

"What the fuck are you doing here asshole?" InuYasha screamed in rage.

The silver haired youkai's eyes narrowed a fraction although his expression remained unreadable and cold, "Cease your noise, half breed. Your presence offends me."

InuYasha grit his teeth before growling a reply,"You fucking bastard! You're the one who doesn't belong! If you won't leave on your own, I will happily knock your ass into the next century."

InuYasha rushed at Sesshoumaru armed with Tetsusaiga in tow. The older youkai easily evaded his brother's hasty swipes without drawing his sword, appearing bored with his display of aggression. After humoring the hanyou for a few minutes, he raised his sharply clawed hand and erected a powerful barrier. InuYasha's strike recoiled off the barrier, sending the hanyou flying backwards. Kagome screamed her best friend's name as she ran to his side heedless of the expressionless full demon still in their midst.

The recoil from the barrier was so strong that InuYasha left a smoking furrow in the ground. The miko reached the briefly incapacitated hanyou's side quickly, checking for injuries. Her cobalt eyes flashed with anger as she turned to address the daiyoukai.

Kagome demanded," What is your damage Sesshoumaru?"

There was a moment of silence before the he finally replied, "This one did not come here to fight."

"Don't listen to him Kagome. He's a fucking liar," InuYasha cried as he leapt to his feet.

"As much as it would please this one to see your life force drain away by my hand, I am not here to fight half breed," Sesshoumaru fairly sneered.

Miroku's violet eyes clouded with confusion as he dropped his defensive stance. "Please pardon my boldness Sesshoumaru-sama but why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru scanned the group before his amber gaze settled on Kagome. His head tilted slightly but his expression did not alter as he calmly replied, "This one comes with a proposition."

"Whaaa?" Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise.

InuYasha rushed forward again, standing toe to toe with his brother, "Fuck that. The answer to whatever you're gonna say is no!"

Even though Sesshoumaru had tried to kill her on several occasions, Kagome knew that if this particular youkai was spoiling for a fight he would have already attempted to kill all of them by now.

Walking over to the brothers, the young miko lightly laid her hand on the hanyou's now dirt covered shoulder. Kagome implored her companion to stop his rant, "InuYasha wait… This may be important."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Yes… Listen to your miko, brother. These interruptions become tedious."

InuYasha gritted his teeth again at his taunting before casting a glance back at Kagome. His ears flattened to his skull as he tried to make her see reason. "You can't seriously be considering listenin' to his bullshit are you? He can't be trusted!"

Kagome spoke softly, "InuYasha, please… Let's just hear him out. He's helped us on several occasions. Let him say his piece so we can be done with this."

"Keh," huffed the red clad hanyou before re-sheathing his sword and walking over to a tree and sitting abruptly. "Oi… Go on bastard. Speak up and get goin'."

Kagome was left standing before Sesshoumaru while his piercing gaze assessed her. She felt vulnerable and insecure as she held his stare. Even though he was unnaturally still in the ensuing silence. She was sure that she would flinch if he dared to move. The feel of his youki alone made her break into a sweat as it brushed against her aura. It was rare indeed that she was ever this close to him. On those rare occasions, he was either trying to kill her or save her from impending doom. Looming over her as he was now, she was tempted to erect a barrier just for safety measures. She was pretty sure that wouldn't go over well. Instead she bit her lip in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves. She knew he caught the tiny movement for his cold eyes flickered briefly to her mouth.

Kagome cleared her throat awkwardly before addressing the youkai before her," Sesshoumaru… Please tell us what you propose."

Sesshoumaru regarded the miko with narrowed golden eyes as he spoke, "Our packs will merge. It would be more efficient."

Kagome eyes widened a bit in response. "Oh. Ummm."

Shocked silence descended on the camp once more before InuYasha's outburst.

"Oh Fuck no!" InuYasha ranted, "We don't need you stinking up our camp!"

Sesshoumaru merely ignored his half-brother and continued to focus on the girl before him. For some reason, her opinion seemed to hold weight with him and it appeared that he was waiting on her to make a decision that would have untold repercussions for the group's dynamic

Kagome's eyes widened until her cobalt blue eyes seemed impossibly large in her heart shaped face, "I... Um... What?"

"Miko..." Sesshoumaru warned. "This one does not repeat himself."

Kagome voice wavered uncertainly as she replied,"But I don't understand why you're telling me this. I'm not... This should not be my decision to make."

"Hn.." Sesshoumaru sighed, "The jewel. Did you not break it?"

Kagome hedged,"Yes.. but..."

Sesshoumaru cut her off without hesitation,"Then it is your responsibilty to fix it. The jewel was no concern of mine until Naraku crossed this one. Now he will die by my sword."

"This is bullsh-" InuYasha muttered.

"No... It makes sense. " Miroku mused cutting off his hanyou companion. "Kagome is the key to ridding the world of Naraku and purifying the Jewel. However, our group formed because Kagome willled it so. During this journey it is Kagome who has been our saving graces, willing to see the best in us all even at our worst. Our fates are intertwined and our paths were destined to cross because this is so."

The blue-eyed miko cheeks reddened as she wrung her hands anxiously. "It's true I made a mess of things when I broke the jewel. I had no idea how many lives I would affect with my actions."

"Oi Kagome!" InuYasha yelled in frustration. "You can't possibly be considering putting up with this asshole? I know you're not that stupid?"

Kagome's anxiety burned away as anger rushed through her lighting her eyes with a dangerous glint. "InuYasha..."

The hanyou continued to rant,"I mean seriously... You're crazy if you think I'm going to just..."

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled emphasizing her anger with a stamp of her foot.

Although Sesshoumaru's stoic features never changed, his amber eyes shimmered with a hint of amusement as he watched the proceedings. The miko certainly knew how to bring his brainless brother to heel effectively although his sensitive ears balked at her loud approach.

After creating a rather deep inu hanyou shaped ditch, Kagome huffed before turning back to the Daiyoukai she'd momentarily forgotten was awaiting her reply, "Ohhh! He is so infuriating sometimes! Now where was I?"

The demon lord merely glared at her, his youki flaring with impatience.

"Oh!" Kagome squeaked, finally noticing that she was skating on thin ice. "I suppose since we share similar goals it makes sense for you to join us."

"Then it is done." Sesshoumaru stated turning without a backwards glance.

"Nooooooooooo!" InuYasha nearly howled from his ditch.

"Wait..." Kagome called after him.

The daiyoukai turned his head pinning her with his cold, golden stare.

Her voice brimmed with anxiety but she refused to look away,"Does this... Does this mean we're allies now?"

The demon shrugged gracefully before replying,"Hnn."

**_***Oh InuYasha..._**


	3. Observations of a Western Lord

_There once was a sword that could not kill..._

Traveling with InuYasha was not ideal but it proved necessary. It was the only efficient way to keep the group, who appeared to have run-ins with Naraku with alarming frequency, from ruining his plans of being the one strike the fatal blow to the ghastly hanyou. His inept half-brother seemed to stumble through victory after victory. How he managed it the elder youkai could not fathom. Whatever the case may be, Sesshoumaru would not let the whelp's string of good luck deprive him of his victory. Besides Tensaiga, the sentient sword the daiyoukai inherited from his father had been pestering him since he last encountered the shard hunters. After battering the demon blacksmith to a pulp for information, Totosai finally admitted that his father's fang was capable of premonitions.

_"The sword knows something you do not, boy", Totosai muttered as he rubbed his abused head, which was covered in bruises and lumps from Sesshoumaru's assault. "Don't be so stubborn. Just let it guide you."_

The demon lord had merely shrugged and went along with the swords desires. Because his great and terrible father seemed to find ways to manipulate and guide his sons' actions from beyond the grave so often the stoic youkai had become accustomed to it. Sesshoumaru often pondered how many secrets InuTaisho had taken to his grave. His untimely death at the hands of humans almost unraveled the very kingdom he fought to build. Luckily as heir to the throne, his eldest son had been the only youkai capable of holding together its foundation. Due to his sheer will and the vow to never let emotions guide his actions the Western Lands flourished.

"All for the sake of his human bride and half human whelp who barely knew how to master Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru mused privately.

Three years ago, the very thought of all that InuTaisho had sacrificed for love angered his eldest son. Even now he could not think his father without the barest hint of resentment. He, the forsaken son, had been left with a mockery of an heirloom while his primitive sibling had been gifted with a fang he coveted for so many years. It was only after realizing that Tetsusaiga was the key to controlling powerful youkai blood running through InuYasha's veins, that he ceased his pursuit of the sword. How their father knew this, he would never know. However, he decided to submit to his father's far-reaching wisdom, taking every new turn of events as InuTaisho's guidance.

It wasn't until fairly recently, that Lord Sesshoumaru discovered how much he was willing to sacrifice for those he vowed to protect. His outward display of indifference masked the fiercely protective being beneath who still sought the guidance of a father who long since passed from this world. He hadn't understood when his father abandoned his kingdom to rush to the side of his pregnant human mate. But who was he to judge when he fought against the laws of the Gods, ripping through the Underworld to free Rin from the grip of Death for the second time?

Now here he was, stuck in the middle of the forest with his primitive, loudmouth of a brother and host of other characters he'd rather not indulge. At least Tensaiga had stopped ringing and rattling like it was possessed. He did not need the sword to tell him the end was near. The atmosphere itself was tense, as if anything could happen. He could feel it in the air as the final battle loomed on the horizon. Naraku continued to elude their grasp but the silver-haired demon knew that abomination took great amusement in dancing just outside of their reach, watching and plotting his strike.

Naraku would die by his hand. That much he was sure of. However, since the spider demon was nowhere in sight, the inuyoukai was left to observe his new companions with the detached interest of a researcher. He discovered that Miroku was a rather rational human until his baser instincts got the better of him. The monk politely tried to include him whenever they made plans. Sesshoumaru rarely indulged the man in conversation. He rarely indulged anyone in conversation unless it was an absolute necessity. However, he did find the monk's abuse at the hands of the taijiya diverting at times. Although Sango reacted with outrage each time she was fondled, she was still receptive to his attention. It didn't take much to ascertain theirs was an odd mating ritual that would either end in a union or irreparable damage to Miroku's skull.

In his travels, the daiyoukai had crossed paths with Kohaku quite often. Like many in this rag-tag group, the young taijiya had almost met his death by Sesshoumaru's hand. It was only because of Rin and the realization the boy was mere puppet to Naraku that stayed his hand. The jewel embedded in his back staved off the boy's imminent demise but also enabled Naraku to control him from afar. Kohaku had quietly confided that Kikyo purified the shard within him and now was no longer under the evil hanyou's control. Being a liability, he kept his eye on the boy, going so far as to allowing him to travel at his side in an effort to keep him close. Despite the fact that the Kohaku kept his own council, the opportunity to travel with his sister for what could be his last days made him happy. Rin seemed to adore the boy as well, chattering at him non-stop like a little mockingbird. Though he would never say so aloud, seeing his ward happy pleased him as well.

Rin seemed overjoyed with the aspect of having new faces surrounding her and people to talk to. Sesshoumaru barely humored her inquisitive nature and Jaken merely complained even though he secretly enjoyed her attentions. Her new pack seemed to embrace her without reservation. She already appeared to be friends with the fox kit Shippou. The young demon had taken to sharing his drawing implements with her.

"Kagome calls them cray-ons." Shippou smiled as he handed the girl a red waxen cylinder once they settled into camp for the evening.

"Oh… What's a cra…cray-on," Rin inquired with wide eyes even as she plucked it from the kit's claws.

Shippou puffed out his chest with pride as he showed her drawings he produced. "You use it like this. See? No… wait… Don't press so hard you'll break it."

Kagome approached the two shortly after settling camp and starting a cooking fire, "Do you know how to write, Rin?"

Although his face remained expressionless, the demon lord watched the miko's interactions with both his ward and the fox youkai with interest. His brother's Miko was an odd being. She was human yet unlike any mortal he'd come across in his travels. Her entire existence from the way she spoke to her manner of dress presented a mystery to him. A mystery he never cared to unravel until he was forced into close proximity with her due to the infernal bargain he struck with his idiot brother and his ragged band of misfits.

Rin shook her head in reply, "No, Kagome-neesan. Rin does not know how."

Kagome smiled softly before casting a brief glance in Sesshoumaru's direction. The youkai instinctively knew she was gouging his reaction. When no response came she continued on, "Would you like to learn?"

Rin then glanced at him as well. A brief nod was all the encouragement necessary before she blurted her enthusiastic reply. "Yes! Rin would like to learn!"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed into tigerish slits at cobalt eyed miko known as Kagome as he watched her teach Rin and the fox youkai the hiragana. That she knew how to read and write despite the fact that she didn't appear to be of noble descent puzzled him. She was a learned woman, a rarity even in the upper crust of youkai society. Where and how she'd gained her education was another mystery and he vowed to figure her out before their journey was through. It was only a matter of time.

*****Another chapter!*****


	4. Brotherly Love

_There once were brothers who could not even agree to disagree._

Kagome sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time since this morning. The group had been traveling nearly non-stop for days and just about every last member of the group appeared to be at their limit. It didn't help that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha constantly bickered and fought, halting their progress and dividing the group's focus. Patience was running in short supply. Even Miroku found it difficult to be diplomatic given the circumstances so Kagome found herself breaking up countless skirmishes between the two.

Her attempts at playing peacemaker were always so awkward. Sesshoumaru's presence made her uneasy most of the time although she treated him with polite courtesy. The very idea of reprimanding him the way she did her best friend and first love seemed out of the question. Just because she agreed to travel with him didn't mean that Kagome had forgotten that InuYasha's older brother already made several attempts on her life in the past. Had she not met Rin and witnessed firsthand how well the daiyoukai took care of his ward she would have classified him as irredeemable.

There were no rosary beads to use as a safeguard against him should he decide to melt off her face if she offended him. And who would know what was going through his mind? He was so unreadable that not a trace of what he thought showed on his aristocratic face. Not to mention, she was ill trained despite being powerful therefor she highly doubted that he would allow her to best him in battle. Rather than barging into the brothers' conflicts with guns ablaze she managed to subdue InuYasha before any real damage was done. A well-placed "Osuwari" seemed to distract the hanyou most of the time and when that didn't work, she let them fight until they grew bored with each other. Kagome's first aid kit made its round constantly and her supplies were being eaten up rather quickly with the expansion of the group. Despite this, InuYasha resisted the suggestion of returning to Edo to recharge and restock their supplies.

InuYasha was obviously uncomfortable being in close quarters with his brother and the animosity brewing between them seemed to grow exponentially with each imagined slight. Although Sesshoumaru had been helpful to the group on several occasions, his brother could not let go of their turbulent past. All it took was a mere condescending glance from the daiyoukai to plunge the younger hanyou into a terrible mood. It was a rather frustrating cycle of violence and counterproductive for everyone.

InuYasha replied incredulously when they made a brief rest stop in a small clearing. "Kagome, you have to be kidding. We're so close. I can feel that bastard watching us. Can't you?"

"We're running in circles. We don't have any leads on Naraku. And I don't know about you but I don't enjoy chasing my tail. Since…" Kagome paused uncertainly before she blurted out that the Naraku had remained hidden since Kikyo's death. "Gods, just be reasonable for once, InuYasha."

The hanyou muttered, "Damn it. You just want a reason to run home and leave me with that bastard. He's your responsibility, you know. I'll be damned if I have to sit around with him making small talk and shit. "

Kagome nearly pulled her hair out in frustration as she replied, "Oh my! What a concept? Actually talking to your brother instead of trying to lop each other's heads off every chance you get?"

Sesshoumaru unfolded gracefully from his resting place beneath a tree and approached the couple. "Half-brother… Miko," he corrected her calmly while pinning her with a pointed stare. "And this Sesshoumaru would appreciate not being talked about as if he is not present."

Kagome started at the sound of his voice, her head whipping in his direction. Gathering her courage she continued, "My apologies Sesshoumaru but do you not agree that wandering aimlessly is pointless?"

The dog demon loomed over the young miko merely contemplating her. That she grown bold enough to directly address him in such a manner was surprising since she had markedly avoided engaging him since he joined their group. "Hnnn."

Miroku intervened, "Perhaps Kagome-sama is right. Unlike you Sesshoumaru-sama and for that matter InuYasha, we are mere humans. It would be prudent to rest and regroup. Perhaps plot a plan of action as a team."

Sesshoumaru didn't immediately respond, seeming to concentrate on some point in clouds far beyond their reach. He was silent and focused for a moment more before he replied. "This one cannot sense Naraku now. Do as you deem fit."

Without further ado, the daiyoukai turned in the direction of Edo and commanded that Rin and Jaken follow. The little girl was so tired she could barely walk another step so Kagome had to lift her onto An-Un. As if by tacit agreement, the entire group except InuYasha and Kagome followed suit.

InuYasha was livid. "Oy! That's it?! What about what I think?"

Kagome watched InuYasha closely for a moment seeing through his façade as she quietly replied, "You know you can't keep this up forever, right?"

Her best friend's ears flatten against his skull defensively. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You keep avoiding the obvious. You know that if we go back to Edo now, you have to call it a truce and actually talk to Sesshoumaru instead of fighting."

Shying away from the uncomfortable feeling blooming in his chest, the inu hanyou leapt on the chance to be angry once again. "You act like I'm the only one fighting. You know damn well he instigates it as much as I do!"

Sympathy bloomed in the depths of her sapphire hued eyes as she replied, "I know but… Would it kill you two to actually hash out your differences. You're strong but we need every hand on deck if we going to defeat Naraku. That's why we all agreed for him to be here. It's been days and you haven't even tried yet."

"Keh." InuYasha grunted before turning away stubbornly. "So I'm supposed to erase everything I've been through just like that huh? You think it's that easy."

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed sadly, "I know it's not…" Kagome was suddenly glad that InuYasha could not see her heartbroken expression. "No one is asking you to forget but how can you move forward if you are so stuck in the past?"

With that she turned away, striding swiftly to catch up to her companions. InuYasha remained frozen in place for a moment contemplating her loaded question and watching her retreating figure as the distance widened between them.

**Another Chapter! Don't forget to reveiew**


	5. In the Still of the Night

"Words were few and failing between them as though the silence that sat with them had laid its old lips on theirs and sucked them dry of speech..."

- Michael Bedard, Redwork

Any conversation that bloomed once the group settled in for the night died a stilted, awkward death. The blanket of silence that settled upon the camp seemed almost impenetrable save for the quiet murmurs of the taijiya and monk sitting together by the fire. His ward and the kit were silently playing some odd game the miko had taught them while she watched from a short distance away. The tension in the air was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife. InuYasha did nothing to resolve it. Instead he stared moodily into the fire, glaring menacingly at anyone who looked his way. Sesshoumaru dismissed the atmosphere with an air of indifference he always wore.

He was aware that his presence made all of except his brother just a bit jumpy. The whelp was far too thick headed to realize he should fear a youkai of his caliber. After all the daiyoukai was by far more experienced with a superior bloodline unsullied by the blood of mortals. It didn't seem to matter to his idiot half brother that Sesshoumaru was his Alpha. Instead, the boy glared and muttered beneath his breath the entire time. A few cutting words in InuYasha's direction usually agitated the hanyou to such a degree that a fight summarily resulted. It never failed. Like a spark to dry brush, his half-brother's short temper would burst into flames. His half-brother was far too easy a mark for the dog demon. The novelty of their fights left him unsatisfied. InuYasha was too predictable to the point of being downright boring. Dismissing his hanyou sibling with a mental shrug, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes scan his surroundings discretely before his intense stare settled once again on the miko.

His sensitive nose filtered through the smells of the campfire, the surrounding forest and the bodies of his new companions before zoning in on Kagome. Little by little he analyzed the complexities of her scent. The mild aroma of decay lingered about her for she was human after all and she lived only to die, as mortals were prone to doing. Yet, the smell was not as prevalent as her kindred who inhabited the human villages he crossed in his travels. Nor did she reek of filth that permeated the air around most villagers. Hers was like that of fresh morning dew in a field full of wild flowers overlaid with crisp bite of her purifying powers. He observed her fastidiousness and found it quite surprising. She seemed to take her hygiene fairly seriously, cleansing herself with a dampened length of cloth when they camped too far from a body of water large enough to bath in. Her companions with the exception of his half-breed sibling seemed to follow suit. The girl had also taken Rin under her wing shortly after they began traveling together, coaxing the little girl to bathe with her. His ward regarded the act dubiously at first but the miko was rather persuasive. Now Rin seemed to anticipate the miko's rituals, nearly dragging the young woman along to bath whenever she could. Sesshoumaru originally regarded Kagome with suspicion. He decided to monitor her closely considering that the girl's odd ways could possibly rub off on Rin. While most of the strange girl's habits were unfathomable, he appreciated her cleanliness although she would never know it.

With the exception of his initial demand to join his hanyou brother's ragged pack, he had not engaged anyone in conversation. No one dare approach him save InuYasha, who barely qualified as a conversationalist of any sort. Most of the brothers' interactions consisted of death threats and crude language, which did not count as a real dialogue. Every once and awhile the miko would intervene, calling an end to their sparring but she directed most of her ire at InuYasha. It was obvious that she was annoyed with both of them, but without the advantage of a subjugation spell she seem to lack the confidence to "give him a piece of her mind". What that really meant, the daiyoukai could only guess. He could end her life easily even with her raw miko powers. At present, she was untrained therefore not even a decent match for him. He almost succeeded twice in taking her life but the Fates saw fit to intervene. Now, Sesshoumaru could not blame her for being cautious.

On several occasions the dog demon noticed the strange girl casting nervous, furtive glances in his direction. She thought she was being discrete but the youkai knew it was was only a matter of time before she approached him. Only a matter of time…

"Fuck this…" InuYasha muttered before standing abruptly and starting off into the woods.

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed her troubled blue eyes followed his departure but she did nothing to stop him.

The daiyoukai watched the half-breed's fit of pique indifferently. The moody boy was crying for attention but he would not find sympathy with him.

"Where's InuYasha going?" Shippou directed his questions to his adoptive mother.

The miko gathered the kit in her arms and shook her head before replying. "I don't know Shippou. He needs alone time, I guess."

Rin decided to chime in, "Did we do something wrong, Kagome-neesan?"

Kagome did not get a chance to reply as Sesshoumaru cut in, "Hnnn… He is an undisciplined whelp."

The raven-haired young woman's eyes narrowed slightly as she directed her attention to the usually stoic dog demon. "May I have a word with you Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai refrained from smirking knowingly because his prediction came true. The human girl was too direct in her approach and not at all respectful of his station so he refrained from responding right away, letting the tension between the two of them crackle in the air. His face remained unreadable.

"How dare you?" Jaken squawked. "How dare you address my lord so disrespectfully? You human filth! You_"

A moment later a well-aimed rock effectively cut the kappa's tirade short as well as knocking him unconscious. The youkai found his servant loyal but terribly obnoxious.

Miroku cleared his throat as if to speak but the miko glared fiercely in his direction, stalling any words that would pass his lips. Sango sat dangerously still beside him, ready to spring into action if needed. The cat demon Kirara looked up from her spot by the fire and mewled imploringly at the pair. Kagome wanted none of their help.

Finally after reading the apparent resolve in the girl's expression, the amber-eyed dog demon merely shrugged slightly before gracefully rising to his feet and walking to the edge of the camp. Kagome deflated a bit when he turned to leave, thinking that he meant to go without acknowledging her request. However, the Western Lord looked over his shoulder, pinning her with an impatient glare that surely meant, "What are you waiting for?"

She detangled herself from Shippou's grasp quickly and scrambled to her feet before following the dangerous lord into the darkness.

"Kagome wait!" Shippou cried as he made to follow her.

"She is safe with Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin replied as took hold of the kit's tail lightly. "Let's play!"

Shippou hesitated for a moment as he stared at his new friend's confident face. Rin merely smiled and began setting up a board game Kagome left behind.

"Do you think Kagome is safe?" Sango whispered.

"I suppose." Miroku muttered. "At least I can only hope she is able to hold her own."

**Another update! Yay!**


	6. A Miko's Guide to Conflict Resolution

*****I don't own InuYasha... Rumiko Takahashi does... But you can blame my imagination for this twisted storyline.******

_Speak when you are angry and you will make the best speech you will ever regret. – Ambrose Bierce_

Kagome tried her best to follow the dog demon into the depths of the forest. Realizing that she would only succeed in breaking her neck if she continued to stumble clumsily through the underbrush she paused momentarily to focus her reiki, forcing it outward. Her body was suddenly engulfed in the rosy hue of her priestess powers, which flickered a few times before assuming a steady glow. Ever since Kikyo's death, Kagome had assumed a greater control over her powers through experimentation during her spare time. Now that practice came in handy as she used her own powers to illuminate the path around her and ward off any low level youkai from pursuing her as prey.

"Damn it. Where did he go?" Kagome murmured to herself as she tried to get her bearings.

She couldn't sense him because the youkai lord kept his aura tightly reined and completely hidden. Rather than lose more ground, Kagome simply forged ahead letting her intuition be her guide. She ran until she reached the edge of a small clearing she stumbled across earlier while foraging for their evening meal. There she found the silver haired dog demon. Although he seemed to be studying the stars above indifferently, his stance held an aura of impatience. The miko could almost imagine him tapping his foot and checking his nonexistent watch as he waited. The very idea of him lowering himself to such immature behavior almost made her giggle. Perhaps if Sesshoumaru were not glaring at her as if her lateness offended him she would have. He truly had some nerve.

"Way to ditch me in the forest." Kagome huffed in frustration, having none of his imperious attitude. "I mean, who knows what could have happened to me. That's not how you treat a lady!"

The haughty dog demon merely arched a silver brow and stared down his nose at her despite her scolding. The raven-haired priestess knew she was pushing her luck but she continued to ramble on. Grasping onto self-righteous anger felt a lot better than admitting that she was standing in the middle of a dark forest… Alone with a deadly inu daiyoukai who didn't care for most humans... Who also once upon a time tried to kill her… and then attempted to kill her again. The young woman mentally face palmed as she realized the position she unwittingly put herself in. She was just so tired of the sibling rivalry and unnecessary violence that she impulsively decided to confront the aristocratic youkai. As always, she charged into situations fueled by her own impulses and emotion without thinking it through.

The miko fell silent, her bravado faltering as she observed him. He was an ethereal being with the kind of pristine male beauty that put any youkai let alone human to shame. It would be easy to underestimate such a beautiful creature but Kagome knew better. The moon was bright in the night sky, illuminating the small clearing and the two lone figures inhabiting it. Light and shadow played over his still figure. His amber eyes glinted in the moonlight and she observed the sheen of scarlet flash across his pupils. It was a reminder and a warning. He may appear as a man but in truth he was a beast capable of carnage and destruction. She knew what lie beneath that humanoid façade, having witnessed it firsthand.

An inarticulate murmur passed from her lips as Sesshoumaru approached on silent feet. Somehow the young miko stood her ground even as she felt the immense pressure of his youki bearing down on her. His eyes never broke contact with hers even as he came to a stop mere feet from where she stood. A gust of wind ruffled his silver hair and she felt strands of the silken mass brush against her bare arms. The sensation startled the woman out of her trance as she realized how close she actually was to InuYasha's half brother. Out of nervous, reflex she tried to rub away the goosebumps rising on her forearms. He was close, so close in fact she had to crane her neck to stare up him. Her heart began to hammer in her ears and she was sure Sesshoumaru could catch it with his acute hearing.

The demon lord broke the heavy silence with his gravel in velvet baritone, "Miko, you wished to speak with this one?"

Kagome's cobalt eyes widened as she replied, "Ah… yeah. Um…"

She lapsed into silence once again. She didn't know where to begin truly. She rushed out here with some foolhardy idea of telling this daiyoukai how to behave and now that the time was at hand she realized that she had to choose her words with care. One misstep could mean the not only the dissolution of their alliance but maybe her life.

Kagome heaved a sigh and looked away as she steeled herself for what could possibly be an unpleasant experience.

_"Boldness be my friend…"_

"Sesshoumaru… I wanted to thank you for joining our group. Although your motives aren't really that clear, I think it's better for all to be a united front against Naraku."

The merely narrowed his eyes and grunted in response,"Hnn…"

"But… I think there is one thing that's keeping us from being the kind of team we need to be."

Silence met her words. Not that she was expecting much more. While articulate, the dog demon had never been much of a conversationalist.

_"Keep going Kagome… You can do it!"_

"The fighting…"

"You do not approve." Sesshoumaru stated this in a tone that implied it was a fact not a question.

"I don't," she sighed looking up at him once again. She could see that his expression was positively glacial.

"This one does not seek your approval," the daiyoukai sniffed as if the very idea was ludicrous.

Kagome's temper flared before she had time to taper it down. The sudden spark of fire in her blue eyes seemed to surprise the Western lord whose tawny eyes widened minutely. "I don't care if you seek it or not."

Kagome didn't seem to notice as she forged on. At this point her philosophy shifted to reckless honesty. If she was going to die, the least she could do was go out in a blaze of glory.

"My concern is the overall happiness of my friends. All this fighting between you and InuYasha is wearing us down. Maybe you don't care about how we feel but what's the point of us traveling together if we aren't going to get along?"

The spark in her cobalt eyes died as she reflected inward, "The Shikon no Tama came from my body… and it shattered because I was too ignorant of what was at stake. I mean… How could I have known back then? I was just a naïve kid who fell into a bad situation. Now, I've seen so much violence and destruction all because of Naraku's twisted desires for the jewel."

"Those moments of peace in between the bloodshed and death… Those moments when all of us can just be are precious. Maybe you don't care, but I know that I at least cherish those moments… knowing that they maybe the last memories we have together."

"The future is uncertain," Kagome whispered before lifting her beseeching gaze to his. "I know that you and InuYasha have issues with each other that cannot be resolved in a day… While I may never know what transpired between you in the past, I do know that the constant fighting is not healthy for you or anyone else."

"You think to question the ways of youkai, miko," Sesshoumaru growled.

"No, I'm not trying to tell you what to do… I don't know your ways but I do know that there has to be some kind of compromise here. When you decided to join this group, you took on humans as allies and all this fighting is taking a toll on us. We mortals can't thrive in chaos."

Watching his expression morph from impassive to obstinate forced Kagome's level of frustration through the roof. She roughly pushed her hands into her thick obsidian locks and tugged as she released an impressive growl through clenched teeth.

"Ugh! Idiot! You're just as selfish and self-centered as your brother…I don't know why I even bothered to try to_"

And so began lesson number one in what not to do when talking to a daiyoukai with a brother complex…

_Lesson #1: Do not make any kind of comparison between a youkai and his brother._

The miko's back hit the rough bark of a nearby tree with a sudden impact that knocked the wind from her lungs. Gasping for air she soon realized that Sesshoumaru was now far too close. With his face looming over hers, she could clearly see the scarlet glow of his wide eyes and the now jagged stripes on his cheekbones. The aura of deadly intent rolling off him in waves was just as intimidating as his growl rumbling through her.

His claws loosely encircled the pale column of her throat as he grated out, "I told you this one is nothing like the half breed. Do not ever compare us."

"Well… Aren't you being so mature right now," she taunted despite the dangerous position she was in.

_Lesson #2: Do not taunt said demon or face repercussions._

Perhaps, these insightful lessons would prove useful in the future if she lived to see it. Right now, all she could see is the red seeping into the edges of her vision as the inu youkai applied pressure to her windpipe in slow degrees, cutting off her air supply. Rather than be cowed by his domineering behavior, Kagome stubbornly rasped, "Prove it… Why keep fighting each other? This cannot be the legacy your father wanted for either of you. Prove that you can be the better person."

Her miko powers flared in response to what appeared to be her imminent demise, searing the palm of the daiyoukai. In the blink of eye his hand was gone and the distance between them widened once more. Leaning heavily against the tree, she lifted a shaking hand to her abused neck. The young woman could still feel the blazing heat of his calloused hand there. Kagome tensed as she realized what she had done. Summarily taunting, insulting and then injuring this demon was as good as signing her death certificate. She straightened immediately, looking up quickly to see Sesshoumaru standing dangerously still. His intense amber gaze focused on his hand as he flexed it slowly. That gaze turned to her and then the dog demon stalked toward her. The miko stumbled back against the tree as he reached for her neck again.

There was stillness as the two combatants faced each other. The girl was frightened but despite it she did not crumble. Unlike moments before, Sesshoumaru's expression was tinged with curiosity rather than rage. The priestess didn't know what was scarier, an angry Sesshoumaru or a curious one. With the precision of a surgeon, the demon slowly drew his thumb across the fine skin of Kagome's neck leaving a shallow nick in its wake. Another surge of reiki flared in response. The demon slowly pulled his smoking hand away, observing the damage without expression.

"Hnnn," was his only reply before he turned and left the clearing without a backwards glance.

Kagome's mouth hung open as she watched him leave.

The young woman finally crumbled to her knees as adrenaline left her body, "What… What in the seven Hells just happened here?"

*****Another chapter in the bag... Hope you enjoy it!*****


	7. Fukai Mori

*****Of course I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. I just like to make them my puppets!*****

_"At the center of every fairy tale lay a truth that gave the story its power." ― Susan Wiggs_

Rather than returning to camp, he travelled almost aimlessly until he was deep within an enchanted forest. Although the path through the ancient forest was of rough-hewn terrain, he moved with ease as he traversed over the forest floor. The tangled masses of under growth and layers decay were not proof against his predatory grace. Moonlight filtered through the canopy of leaves, illuminating the ground and glinting off his silken, pale locks. He did not need the dim light for he knew this route like the back of his hand for within its depths laid the home of Bokusenou. The ancient being was not only an old friend of his father's but also his main source of information. More often than not, it was the Magnolia youkai he confided in when he was in need of rational advice. Despite the fact the tree spirit remained deep rooted in soil, his knowledge of the world around him was vast and seemingly never-ending.

If anyone could answer silver crowned youkai's question it would be he. Sesshoumaru stood on one of the gnarled roots that formed an elevated mass at base of the humungous Magnolia tree. His sensitive hearing picked up the intermittent snores that rumbled through the clearing. Having no desire to wait until the older youkai awakened the daiyoukai released a pulse of youki, jolting Bokusenou from his slumber with a start.

The tree demon blinked slowly merely observing his new visitor before he spoke, "To what do I owe this pleasure, Sesshoumaru?"

"Tell me what you know of InuYasha's miko," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Bokusenou paused before answering the young daiyoukai, his ancient eyes shimmering with amusement. "Ahhh… This is the first time you've asked me about the fairer sex."

Although the Western Lord's eyes narrowed slightly in warning at the Magnolia tree youkai's light teasing, he refused to dignify him with a response.

"Sesshoumaru," the old tree sighed. "You are simply no fun to tease. You never humor me. Your father used to take great pleasure in heralding me with stories his adventures. Ah, what wit he had. Such a fascinating life he led."

"Such things serve no purpose to this one. In the end, it did my father no good."

"Such cynical child." Bokusenou chuckled lightly, his leaves rustling lightly. "You'd be surprised at what you can achieve with a light hand in such matters concerning women. Ahhh, but I digress. What do I know of the miko Kagome, you ask?"

The silver haired demon knew silence was the best way to combat the elder youkai's fanciful mood.

Another sigh passed Bokusenou's lips, this one signaling that he was settling in to tell a lengthy tale. "Ah, she is an enigma no? Very human but unlike any human you've come across."

"Hnnn…"

"Well, it was not so long ago when our ancestors the Gods themselves dwelled on these lands. I met quite a few of them of my lifetime, you know. While it is no secret that we as youkai are their direct progeny, the Gods also dallied with humans bestowing their favors as they saw fit. One such human, a fisherman by the name of Urashimako, or so they say, caught the eye of Otohime, daughter of the former Dragon God, Ryūgū-jō. It was Otohime who having fallen in love with this commoner at first sight welcomed him to live amongst her kind for many years. They mated; blessing the human with gift of longevity but from their union came no children. It would seem that while Otohime's beauty was unrivaled it was not enough to stave off the loneliness of hundreds of years of isolation from his own kind. Humans are not meant to be away from humans and certainly not suited for immortality. They're too fragile and far too fickle in my opinion. What she saw in that silly human, I will never know."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed just a bit, "This is forgotten lore. My okaa-sama* once told me this tale as pup but I do not understand what this has to do with miko?"

"Ahhh… such impatience. A pup you still are, young one," Bokusenou chuckled once again. "You seek me out. You must endure my tales. Surely you should know this by now."

Taking the admonishment with dignity, the daiyoukai gracefully took a seat against one of he youkai's gnarled branches. It made more sense to be comfortable whilst he heard this tale especially if the information he sought was long off.

"Yes, yes, settle in. It has been far too long since I've had a visitor willing to hear my long-winded memories. Time has a way of changing tales to suit the teller but, you must remember whelp that in every tall tale there is a grain of truth if you're willing to seek it out."

If the old youkai could shake his head, he would, "Hmmm… Now where was I? Oh yes! Perhaps Otohime knew her pet could not last amongst her people too so she set him free. Anyways, with the dragon princess' blessing she returned him to his world with an enchanted Tamatebako*. The goddess sent Urashimako away with strict instructions not to open the box under any circumstance. Upon his arrival back to his village, the former fisherman realized how much time had truly passed since he left. Although his family had grown and flourished, as humans tend to do, there was not one person among his ilk who knew him even though many knew of his legend. In the end, the grief of being alone once again was too much for him to bear. He grew absent-minded in his sorrow and opened the box Otohime gave him. "

"Indeed, Otohime chose a human suitor on a whim and mated him only to grant his wish to return to his world years later. Her gift, however, was a double-edged sword. She knew what awaited him in his world and she knew well enough the consequences should he return. It is unknown if she warned him and would not heed her. Alas, she must have known that he was impatient and the years did naught to temper his will. Whatever the case, his returned sparked a commotion like none seen before. Some were in awe of him, anointing him a God amongst men while other humans wanted proof that he lived amongst being who could not die. The only memento from his time spent in the other realm that remained in his possession was that box. When he finally opened it, all the years that he left behind in the mortal realm struck him at once and he aged so rapidly his body eventually disintegrated into dust."

"Pitiful," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Ah, I suppose so. For some love is a fickle, fleeting thing. That Otohime did love her some humans though. I heard a rumor that she went on to breed with some other human*. Such an odd being that one. Anyhow, the miko and Otohime share a connection of sorts. For you see time has a way of warping things, whether it be love or in this case magic. Otohime sent Urashimako through a portal many moons ago and somehow the fair miko you speak of travelled through it. The world from which she originates is a place shrouded in mystery I must confess but, I guarantee you it certainly is not the home of the Gods. She is and is not of this world and I will not tell you more than this especially when Kagome can certainly tell you better."

"Of this world but not," Sesshoumaru mused quietly.

Such an explanation could have been written off as nonsense had it been uttered by any being save Bokusenou. But what exactly did it mean? The youkai pondered the raven-haired miko known as Kagome and let the facts he'd gathered about her run through his mine. She was an oddity to be sure; the manner in which she held herself, her odd speech patterns and that indecent clothing she constantly wore. Even though her wardrobe appeared much more subdued of late, she still refused to conform to the garb befitting her station as a priestess or even her own species. Instead of that ridiculously short excuse for a kimono she often sported in the past, her legs were covered in form fitting black bottoms tucked into strange but sturdy boots of black leather that laced up her calves. Her tops were still flimsy as ever, leaving her arms and sometimes parts of her torso uncovered.

Perhaps, it was his own fault that he had yet to piece together the puzzle that was Kagome. Since merging packs, he carefully positioned himself as an observer, never actively engaging anyone without due cause. He listened to the conversations around him, storing pertinent information when he saw fit. The daiyoukai knew his presence altered the dynamics of their pack and the conversations flowing around him were often strained by fear and wariness. He paid it little if no heed as he did most things. It was beneath his notice to be concerned with such trivial matters. Yet somehow the more he tried to ignore the miko, the more she peaked his curiosity.

Although the girl was known for being forthright, time seemed to have matured her. There were occasions during their travels when the raven-haired young woman seemed pensive and lost in thought. The miko didn't babble inanely as much as she once did even though she was still was unnecessarily cheery most of the time. Despite it being ultimately her agreement for the two packs to work together, she avoided directly addressing Sesshoumaru even when he inevitably fought with InuYasha. That was until today.

Discretely he flexed his remaining hand, replaying the evening's events in his mind. His claws gleamed, catching the rays of moonlight. Although he fully healed mere minutes after their encounter, he could still feel the sparks of her purity dancing over his skin. It was unsettling to say the least. Closing his fist, he sighed quietly.

"So Sesshoumaru, you've taken to traveling with your hanyou sibling?" Bokusenou mused before yawning deeply.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied, not at all surprised that his youkai companion knew.

"Certainly you'll have some interesting stories to tell," the Magnolia youkai sighed before closing his eyes once again.

The taiyoukai did not spare the now slumbering tree a reply. Instead, he lifted his gilded gaze to the star filled sky peeking through the treetops and flexed his hand impulsively before sighing.

***Another chapter done! Whew this was a hard one for me but I like it. Thanks for all the reads! Please don't hesitate to review!***

**Author's Notes-**

**_*Fukai Mori - "Deep Forest" in Japanese. Also the title of InuYasha's 2nd ending theme. _**

**_*Tamatebako - an origami cube that can be opened from any side_**

**_*Okaa-sama – formal address for mother in Japanese_**

**_*Otohime apparently went on to wed a hunter by the name of Hoori and birthed a son whose descendants would go on to include the 1st Emperor of Japan._**

**_I referenced Urashimako or Urashima Taro in this chapter. It is the tale that dates back to the 8th century about a fisherman named Urashima Taro who saved a turtle from being antagonized by a group of children. As a show of gratitude the sea turtle takes the fisherman to the Palace of the Dragon King and reveals her true identity as princess Otohime. Although it appears to be a Japanese fairytale, there happens to be a Shrine in Kyoto as well as some written material regarding a man by the name Urashimako who returned to his homeland after a nearly 300 year absence._**

**_I took creative license with the story as an explanation for the existence of the well Kagome has been traveling through. Its history was never explained oddly enough but it goes without saying the magic that activates it has to be as old as time._**


End file.
